ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Slayer
Alistair Smythe was a scientist responsible for the creation of Spider-Slayers. Alistair believed that Oscorp's experiments with Cross Species genetics was a mistake and so he designed a series of robots designed to hunt and kill Cross-Species. Because of the risk of losing his Cross-Species agents Norman Osborn arranged for Alistair to be put into an Asylum. Before he was about to be arrested he put on armor that he then used in his escape. Alistair then grew desperate to prove that his research was needed to keep the world safe from Cross-Species. So he activated all his Spider Slayers which he controlled with a suit made from biorganic carapace designated Ultimate Spider Slayer. The first Cross-Species subject on Alistair's list was the well known Spiderman. Spiderman along with his allies Miles Morales, Ben Reilly, Agent Venom, and Hybrid, worked togeher to defeat the Spider Slayers, and ultimately brought Smythe himself down. Smythe was then taken to the super villain prison known as the Vault. Smythe was later approached by HYDRA legal representatives who arranged for him to be broken out of jail. He was later convinced that the Cross-Species kept under HYDRA's control were under a "tight leash", and so went to the conclusion that only free Cross-Species like Spiderman were a threat. With that observation, Smythe became one of HYDRA's newest cybernetic supervisors. Betraying hydra and defeat Eventually how ever Alistair grew tired of hydra leash and had his robots kill all superiors and made the guards aid in his plan to capture spider man and use him to complete his research when he was approved by the recently freed vulture who offered him a hand saying they held a mutable enemy which he accepted and soon toomes brought Parker to smythe lab where he was detained and smythe explained he would suffer as his blood is taken to better advance the pro-tape he was planning to use to exact revenge on him and all his friends. When out of no where scarlet spider who had been secretly tracking spider man appeared and got him free smythe than donned his armor and while vulture battled scarlet Parker confronted the spider slayer who said it was time to step on the bug which he replied he wasn't a bug but an arachnid and though he held a advantage in strength and his blades he soon managed to punch him down just as adrian was pinned by scarlet smythe attempted to attack when he grabbed soon lose power lines and stroke him with it causing the spider slayer armor to break apart leaving smythe out cold vulture managed to escape and said he would be back smythe was than returned to the vault with the hydra agents but said even with out his suit he would even the score and spider man claimed ill take you down every time before being taken to the cells. Powers and Abilities * Biorganic Carapace: Smythe invented biorganic carapace that serves as a full body armor, and increases his strength and gives him the ability to walk again by interconnecting with his spine. The physical structure of the carapace also gives Alistaire bird-like talons for feet; a long, curved blade-like weapon jutting from each shoulder; a pair of smaller, jagged blade weapons on each forearm; and a specially made web-shooter that fires from the forearm area. ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Wall-Crawling ** Durability: Suit seems to have fully capable of deflecting bullets and others. ** Claws & blades: Smythe has a long, curved blade-like weapon jutting from each shoulder, a pair of smaller and jagged blade weapons on each forearm. He also has some kind of claws in his hands. Gallery '' Category:Villains Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Cyborgs Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:HYDRA